escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El espejo de tinta
"El espejo de tinta" es un cuento escrito por el destacado escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges. Fue publicado primero en la revista Crítica el 30 de septiembre de 1933,Kadir, The Other Writing 47 y luego en su libro Historia universal de la infamia. Orígenes En Historial universal de la infamia, el cuento es presentado como traducción de unas páginas del libro The Lake Regions of Equatorial Africa, de R. F. Burton. Lo cual, sin embargo, es una mentira: como nos dice Norman Thomas di Giovanni, "'El espejo de tinta' no tiene nada que ver con Burton.""'The Mirror of Ink' has nothing whatever to do with Burton." di Giovanni 202 Y de hecho, el libro de Burton (el traductor inglés de las Mil y una noches) tiene como título The Lake Regions of Central Africa, en vez de "Equatorial Africa."di Giovanni 202-203. Más bien, la fuente original de (parte por lo menos de) el cuento es el libro Manners and Customs of the Modern Egyptians, escrito por Edward William Lane, lo cual, nos dice Giovanni, fue uno de los libros favoritos de Borges.di Giovanni 202 En su primera aparición, en la revista Crítica (el mismo número en el cual fue publicado otro cuento de Borges, "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro"), apareció sin firma.di Giovanni 195 Trama Abderrahman el Masmudí, el hechicero del cruel Rey Doliente de Sudán, tiene poderes sobrenaturales que le permiten proyectar las maravillas del mundo en un pequeño espejo de tinta. Entre esas maravillas siempre aparece un hombre con una máscara. Un día, el rey despiadado pide ver morir un hombre. En el espejo de tinta aparece un hombre con el rostro cubierto. El hechicero manda traer a ese hombre, y cuando lo traen a la presencia del rey, el hechicero le advierte sobre el peligro de matar a este hombre. El rey le pide que prosiga con la ejecución y cuando le quitan la máscara al hombre, el rey ve que la cara de aquél hombre es la suya propia. El miedo y la locura lo invaden y rueda muerto por el suelo. Personajes * El Rey Sudanés Yakub "El Doliente" (ficticio) * El Hechicero * El Enmascarado * El Capitán Richard Francis Burton Simbología Tinta Espejo Los espejos son objetos-símbolos muy recurrentes en la obra del escritor Borges: “forman parte de la biografía de Borges, de sus obsesiones y de sus terrores nocturnos desde su niñez”Grau, Borges y La Arquitectura 85 Sobre este horror a los espejos, el mismo autor-narrador nos dice en el cuento 'EL Hacedor' que: "Yo conocí de chico ese horror de una duplicación o multiplicación espectral de la realidad, pero ante los grandes espejos. Su infalible y continuo funcionamiento, su persecución de mis actos, su pantomima cósmica, eran sobrenaturales entonces desde que anochecía." ”''Borges, Obras Completas II'' 164 Círculo y Tiempo Es muy posible que en Borges el círculo sea un referente del Tiempo. Según la experta Beatriz Borovich “El tiempo en Borges fluye en círculos infinitos, junto con las letras y los planetas.Borovich, Los Caminos de Borges 44 Otra experta en Borges, Ana Berrenechea nos dice que uniendo las filosofías de Berkeley, Schopenhauer y Nietzsche, Borges llega a la conclusión de que "todas las cosas vuelven cíclicamente.'' Berrenechea, Tiempo y Eternidad en Borges 35 Entonces, con respecto al tiempo, Borovich señala un claro concepto de ‘Eterno Retorno’ inmanente en la obra borgeana. Por otro lado, también se puede entender el círculo como la esfera divina, sin centro y sin circunferencia, infinita pues en el tiempo y en el espacio.Borovich, Los Caminos de Borges 44,45 Desierto El desierto lo entienden los estudiosos en un sentido Borgeano y no como un símbolo universal o una decoración secundaria de una narración. Borges toma símbolos muy antiguos, cargados de significación, como El Tigre, pero les da otra significación más, metafísica a veces, como explica Francis Wyer Weber.Wyer Weber, "Borges' Stories" 133-34 Entonces, el desierto es más bien símbolo de otra cosa, no necesariamente como algo en sí mismo. Es decir, el desierto es un laberinto, como nos dice Holloway.Holloway, "Borges' Subversive Parable" 338 El símbolo en Borges es pues siempre símbolo de otra cosa más, el referente nunca es estático, sino dinámico. En el cuento "Los Dos Reyes y Los Dos Laberintos," el desierto es una versión laberíntica borgeana, en el que el Rey Babilónico se pierde y muere, como castigo a su arrogancia.Aleph, Obras Completas 1949 Máscara Según Norma Saldívar la máscara significa o bien el doble o bien la otredad: “La máscara juega a ser otro, a representar otro ser.”Saldívar, Borges 42 También podría ser la palabra del poeta o literato, ya que la palabra a veces funciona como instrumento y otras veces es una barrera. A veces nuestro lenguaje es muy pobre y no podemos acceder a los misterios del universo a través de éste. Intratextualidad Posibles Interpretaciones Referencias Bibliografía * Barrenechea, Ana María (1957) "El tiempo y la eternidad en la obra de Borges" Revista Hispánica Moderna, 23,(1): pp. 28-41. * * * * Borges, "Los dos reyes y los dos laberintos" * * * * * * * * Categoría:Cuentos de Jorge Luis Borges